39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medusa Plot
The Medusa Plot is the first book of the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It is written by Gordon Korman. It will be released on August 30, 2011. Summary The Clue hunt is over, but Amy and Dan Cahill's lives haven't exactly returned to normal. They know that the Cahills' historic rivals--the Vespers--have been waiting for the opportunity to strike. As the new Madrigal leaders, it's up to Amy and Dan to prepare the Cahills for attack, but their efforts aren't enough to stop the Vespers, a mysterious organization that includes some of the world's most dangerous criminals. In one devastating move, they kidnap a number of Cahills including Nellie, the Cahill siblings' au pair; and Fiske, their guardian, at 12:42pm, Greenwich Mean Time. Then they send Amy and Dan a strange message. If the kids can steal a famous painting and give it to the Vespers, they'll release one of the hostages. Suddenly, Amy and Dan find themselves in a new global race, but this time everything's different. Those closest to them might be working for the enemy, and Amy and Dan are forced to ask themselves how far they're willing to go to save the kidnapped Cahills. How much can you risk when there's no one to trust? The prologue can be seen here. Preview In Napa Valley, California, 5:42 a.m., Pacific Time Zone, Fiske Cahill is relaxing. He closes his eyes for a second. In that second, a snake poisons him. Two men attack him, and putting antivenom, take him away. The book then converts to Ponce, Puerto Rico, 9:42 a.m., Atlantic Time Zone. Reagan Holt is swimming in the Carribean when a shark attacks her. People take her on a boat before the shark can attack. She tries to say thanks, but she sees all the crew members have guns pointed at her. In London, UK, 1:42 p.m., Greenwich Mean Time Zone, Natalie Kabra is captured by two men and put in a soundproof box where no one can hear her scream. Then, in Paris, France, 2:42 p.m., Central European Time Zone, Nellie tries to eat a croissant, when the food shoots out a cloud of powder. She is unconscious, when two men take her away. Next, Alistair Oh, Ned Starling , and Ted Starling are in Tel Aviv, Israel, 3:42 p.m., Israel Standard Time Zone. They are attacked, and Alistair buys time for Ned to escape and call for help. Jonah Wizard's cousin Phoenix Wizard is in Tokyo, Japan, 10:42 p.m., Japan Standard Time Zone at a concert where in the crowd some people take him away. Cahills Kidnapped Fiske Cahill - bathing, California Reagan Holt - swimming, Puerto Rico Natalie Kabra - shopping, England Nellie Gomez - eating, France Alistair Oh - in an elevator, Tel Aviv, Israel Ted Starling - in an elevator, Tel Aviv, Israel Phoenix Wizard - at a Jonah Wizard concert, Tokyo Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Branch Serums Category:Starling Family Category:Oh Family Category:Trent Family Category:Holt Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Kabra Family